


It Only Takes A Moment

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In just a moment you can go from being on top of the world to having nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts), [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [hithelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/gifts).



Bass smiled warmly as Emma let out a laugh when a butterfly landed on her nose. "Shoo," she ordered as the butterfly flew off. "I haven't seen that smile recently," she said.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks," Bass sighed.

Emma leaved over to kiss his cheek. "You're missing Miles," she stated. Bass opened his mouth but she shook her head. "I miss him too. He was a good man and it's a shame he's gone. But there are still reasons to smile." She rested a hand on her rounded stomach.

"Lots of reasons," Bass agreed. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, I hope," Emma smiled. "And we can call him Miles if you'd like."

Bass thought about it. "Middle name," he declared. "Let's not give him too much to live up to."

Emma chuckled. "Middle name then," she said with approval. "He was so excited to be an uncle again."

"He was," Bass nodded. "Such a shame he can't be with us."

"It is. But he's here in spirit. And that's what counts."

"I suppose you're right," Bass smiled, drawing her close as they walked. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Emma."

"I'd hate to think of it," Emma giggled.

"Then don't. Let's think about how we're going to be a family soon. And it's the best time for it too."

"Springtime," Emma grinned. "The time when everything is being born again." She let out a happy sigh. "I love the spring, Bass. It reminds me of our wedding."

"You were beautiful in all that lace," Bass remembered.

"Mm, and you were so handsome in your uniform. Miles stood right beside you like he always did. And that church was packed tight."

"Which is all you deserve and more. Flowers were everywhere. You remember that? All your favorites."

"I remember. We nearly lost several guests to allergies. It was worth it though. It was wonderful, Bass. The sort of wedding every little girl dreams of." Emma gave a small gasp of surprise before pulling Bass' hand onto her stomach. "Did you feel that?"

"Kicking," Bass grinned. "Our baby is kicking." Emma let out another gasp as Bass pulled his hand away. He felt something strange and glanced down to see his hand covered in blood. Bass turned to Emma. She had sunk to her knees, hands pressed to her abdomen.

"They shot me," she whispered.

"HELP!" Bass screamed. "Someone help! My wife's been shot!" He dropped next to Emma and pulled her into his arms. "Just breathe, baby. Just breathe for me. Someone help us! Please!"

Emma gave him a weak smile. "It's okay, Bass. It's going to be okay. Help is coming."

They continued reassuring each other until Bass felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away. "We need you to move," someone insisted. "We need to get to your wife."

Bass reluctantly allowed them to take Emma from him. "She's pregnant," he called. "Please save her and our child."

"We'll take care of her," one of the medics called back.

Bass followed them to the hospital. He had to wait for agonizing hours as they worked on Emma. Finally a doctor came to him and Bass leapt to his feet. "Please, my wife Emma…they took her in and no one will tell me anything."

The doctor sighed. "We did all we could. I'm so sorry. The damage was just too severe."

Bass sat down heavily. "She…she was pregnant. Did the baby…?"

"The way your wife was shot…and the distress she went through…we couldn't save the baby." Bass buried his head in his hands. "You would have had a son."


End file.
